


Surrender/屈打成招

by SatsukiKage



Category: A Royal Affair (2012)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Chinese Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: “约翰开始不承认。他们折磨了他几天，直到他屈服。”
Relationships: The Stranger/Johann Struensee
Kudos: 13





	Surrender/屈打成招

**Author's Note:**

> *本文为丹麦电影《皇室风流史》同人衍生。路人/约翰·施特林泽。  
> *RAPE/NP/虐待/语言羞辱。全然放飞自我。  
> *文内全部内容不代表笔者观点。请勿上升社会层面。一言蔽之：纸片人无人权。  
> *分级R。

一开始只是单纯的殴打。

下等狱卒将内阁给予的准许当做无上的权利，他们的拳脚毫不留情地落在施特林泽的身上。他只是一个医生，他无力抵抗，只能承受。更何况本身作为罪人他也不被允许还手。

每一下都是结结实实地一次痛击，施特林泽被揍得眼前发黑，他自从被抓捕未曾进食，却还是趴在地上呕吐起来。鼻涕眼泪和那些呕吐物混在一起，在地上聚成脏兮兮的一团奇怪的水洼。然后他们将他按在那团水洼上。他洁白的衣服被刑具抽打成碎片，昂贵的布料染得灰扑扑，如同妇女用来擦马桶的抹布那般肮脏，带着酸涩的污水味。被丝绸发带束得整齐的头发也变得凌乱，松垮垮地勉强将他的发尾束缚起来。他趴在地上，甚至无力站起，狼狈得像是被强奸过——

而这就是接下来将要发生的事。

他们很快发现仅仅是疼痛不足以让性情高傲的御医屈服——尽管那疼痛已经将施特林泽击晕一次，他也未曾吐露一字。这使教会与内阁的大臣变得焦急。他们不能被施特林泽牵制太久，不然国王必然会试图插手此事。他们需要在国王有了什么新想法之前将异国的叛徒定罪、处刑，不留后患。

他们决定用极端的方法。

“施特林泽医生，我劝说你尽早坦白。”

施特林泽面前出现一双手工制的皮鞋。他没能辨认出那是谁的声音，近两天的殴打加滴水未进使他有些耳鸣。他企图抬头看面前的人，却被身后的狱卒按着脑袋跪了下去。他的头“咚”的一声用力砸在地面，他因此短暂地昏了过去，意识消失了几秒。等他缓过神来，听到的就只有“……如果你不坦白，我们只好使用一些不入格的手段了”。

“我以为你们早就用上了。”施特林泽哑着嗓子说，他的声音像是被撕破的纸，尖锐干燥，完全失去了平日里的优雅和温婉。

面前的影子摇了两下头，似乎对他的抗拒感到惋惜。施特林泽看着影子挥了两下手，然后他突然被拽着裤子拎了起来。他甚至来不及回头，就感觉身上的布料被谁的手撕开。那是一双男人的手，他很大，很粗糙，用力的攥住了施特林泽腰，将他按在地上，那双手不似先前的狱卒或养尊处优的内阁大臣——那是一双下等人的手。

施特林泽很快明白了所谓“不入格的手段”是什么。身后的男人撕扯开他臀后的布料，手指掰开他的臀瓣，在他赤裸的会阴上啐了一口唾沫。他对接下来的事本能地感到恐惧，他朝刚刚那位不知名的大臣的方向望去。对方坐在阴影中，他只能勉强分辨出对方依旧在注视他。

“你不能这么做！”施特林泽用尽力气挣扎，他的脚皮靴踢在男人的肩上，但男人顺势握住了他的脚踝，将他的双腿分开，下体暴露得更加清晰。他听到周围的哄笑声，有更多像正在企图折辱他的下等人一样的男人站在他身边，这几乎令施特林泽绝望，“我是国王的医生、是内阁成员！你不能这么对我！”

施特林泽的话让周围的男人们，包括正在握着他脚踝的那人，动作停顿了一刻。那些哄笑变成了低声的谈论，他们因他的身份开始迟疑。但面前的大臣抬了抬手，周围的异议声便消失了。施特林泽颤了一下，深入骨髓的寒冷顺着他的脊椎蔓延。他明白了，不论他曾经的权利有多大也无济于事，现在的他没有任何话语权。

“如果你需要我提醒，施特林泽医生，是你亲自解散了内阁。”大臣丝毫没有因此动摇，他的声音嘲讽，毫不掩饰其中的幸灾乐祸，“而国王亲自签署了你的逮捕令。已经没有靠山了。坦白，或者受刑。只有这两个选择。”

“这根本不是刑罚，这是犯罪！”施特林泽近乎嘶吼，他已经感觉身下的男人将阴茎抵在了他的穴口，唯一没有进入的原因是因为他还在和那位大臣交流。

“放在你身上就不是了，医生。”大臣抬起他的皮靴，他踩在施特林泽的肩膀上，狠狠地碾了两下，又用医生的衣服擦了擦自己的鞋底才放下脚，“看来你已经做出了选择。”

“不——”施特林泽的哀鸣戛然而止。他原本以为自己在被侵犯的瞬间会忍不住哭泣，或者毫无形象歇斯底里地尖叫。但事实上，他根本发不出任何声音。无法承受的疼痛从穴口一路深入他的身体，他感觉自己的内脏随着下等人的进入被搅得一团糟，他在男人强行破开他的肠道时用手指扒着地面，努力撑起自己，才能不让自己的肩膀和脸随着男人的进出在地上摩擦。他确定自己的肠壁一定裂开了，温热的血液顺着他的臀流到大腿内侧，看起来像是被强行破了处的处女妓子。

施特林泽的意识从过度的震惊和痛苦中苏醒，接着他开始哭泣，抽噎的声音在无人交谈的囚房中格外鲜明。他感到恶心，想要趴在地上呕吐，但他很快连这点都做不到。

有人走过来，拽着他的头发将他的脸抬起来，他的发带因此掉落，缺乏清理的头发一绺一绺地垂下。棕色的发丝不似昔日那般顺滑柔软，干枯杂乱地像是被遗弃的鸟窠。将他拽起来的人将阴茎抵在他的脸上，男人的性器弥漫着腥臭味，让施特林泽抿着唇屏住呼吸。阴茎抵在他的唇上，他扭开头，拒绝将它含进嘴里。他因此受到了惩罚，有人用力抽打了他的臀，用力到被鞭打过的伤口跳动着灼烧，他下意识紧绷身体，缩紧的甬道将体内的阴茎绞得更紧，好不容易停止流血的伤口裂开了更多。

施特林泽无法忍耐地惨叫出声，而这正是施暴者想要的——男人的性器趁机进入施特林泽的口腔，顶端几乎顶进他的咽喉。施特林泽反射性干呕，这使喉咙的软肉包裹住男人的顶端。捏着他下巴的男人舒服地叹了口气，扯着他的头发，像操廉价的妓女一样操他的嘴。

“你不会不是第一次吧？”施特林泽因为大臣的话而颤抖，恐慌和怒火布满了他的内心，“你以前是不是也这么侍奉过国王？你也像那些女人一样在他的床上讨好他吗，用你的屁股和嘴？”

男人们放肆地嘲笑，他们得到了允许，用施特林泽在最不堪入目的巷子里才会听到的下流话羞辱他，讽刺他，将他比作吸男人的精液来换取一块面包的婊子。施特林泽企图否认，想要证明自己的清白，但男人的阴茎堵着他的嘴，他只能发出类似呜咽的声音。堵在咽喉的性器让呼吸都变得困难，呼吸之间全是男性的腥臭味，舌头上的味道酸苦难耐。他的眼泪顺着瘦削的颧骨滑落，在他灰扑扑的脸上流下两道清澈的水痕。

身后的施暴者从未停下。施特林泽的头被拉扯得晃来晃去，而身后的男人为了将他固定在身下，抓着他的手腕将他钉在地上。施特林泽跪在地上的膝盖已经被磨破了。伤口被尘土和砂砾无情地摩拭，他努力用靴子踩着地面，踮起脚好让伤口没有那么疼痛。抬身的动作被男人理解成迎合，他更加大力地冲进施特林泽的体内深处，将施特林泽撞得连跪都跪不住。每当他向前跌倒时，就会被拽住手腕拉扯回去。他像一个坏掉的性玩具，一味的哭泣、喊叫和企图逃跑，却让施虐者们更加兴致高涨。

北欧的空气冷得刺骨，施特林泽却浑身都是汗水。他太痛了，阴茎毫无润滑地在脆弱的甬道上摩擦，像是用砂纸打磨在肠壁上，血痕在他的大腿内侧干掉，又被新的覆盖。男人的手指捏住他的臀肉，肆意揉弄，将他身上最后一块完好的皮肤也印上青紫色的淤痕，被抽打过的伤口痛得像打上的烙铁。

施特林泽感觉自己身上被刑拘殴打的伤口再次裂开，碎布似的衣衫根本遮不住身上的星星点点。胸口的鞭痕渗出血液，顺着他胸口的沟壑一路滑过皮肤下肿胀的血块，最后落在地面，和他吐出来的酸液和泪水混在一起，成为世上最可悲的痕迹。

口中的阴茎在舌头上跳动，施特林泽突然强烈地抗拒。他知道面前的男人要射精了，他不想被迫吞下这些下等男人酸涩腥臭的精液。男人没能料到他突然挣扎，口中的性器滑出了嘴唇。施特林泽痛苦地咳嗽，好不容易顺畅的呼吸没能使他好受，冰凉的空气反而使他的嗓子更加生疼。他的抗拒没能换来如愿以偿，只有狠狠掴在脸上的一掌。然后是更加深入的捅进喉咙。施特林泽尖声呜咽，像是无助的困兽发出最后的呻吟。

精液射进他的喉咙，他无法咽下，只能让那些液体溢满了他的口腔，过多的浊液在喉管堆积，有一些溅到了他的气管壁上。他咳嗽着，却没有得到改善，只让精液在器官上呛了更多。心满意足的男人退开，施特林泽终于有机会将口中的浊物吐出去，但一只手忽然捂上了他的嘴。那是大臣的手，冰凉的真皮手套捂住他的口鼻，让他无法呼吸。他只能寒颤着将嘴里的液体咽下，防止它们呛死自己。有一些顺着他的嘴角滑落，留下一条乳白的水痕。

在确定施特林泽将精液完全咽下之后，大臣才放开手。那只手没有离开，而是在他的脸上擦了两下。施特林泽缓了一会儿才意识到，刚刚大臣是在用他的脸擦掉手套上的精污。他感到耻辱，感到愤怒，却无可奈何，也无暇顾及这些。

身后的男人动作明显加快了。他也要射了，而施特林泽已经失去了挣扎的力气，他像砧板上的活鱼，连奢求一口呼吸都做不到。不再被堵着的嘴发出无法忍耐的哀鸣，施特林泽哽咽得喘不上气，泪水流进他大张的口，染上了精液的味道流到他的舌。

男人的精液射进他的身体，那太多了，让施特林泽甚至产生了肠道被填满的错觉。强壮的男人耸着身体射了好几下才放开他，他跌在地上，被操得合不上的穴口里精液失禁般往外流。沾了精液的伤口火辣辣的疼，施特林泽咬着牙，他的身体又酸又软，根本用不上力气，但他不想如此疲惫地倒在敌人面前。他爬起来，扶着地面想要站直，但被身后的人又一下按倒下去。他的膝盖猛地跪在地上，痛得他甚至感觉他的骨头要碎了。

“怎么样，改变主意了吗？”大臣不慌不忙地问，似乎笃定他会松口。

施特林泽沉默了。他盯着阴影里连脸都不愿意露出来的胆小鬼，咬了咬牙，用自己能发出地最沉稳的声音说：“我不会背叛王后。”

大臣大概并没有预料到他会如此顽固。他的身体僵了一下，接着抬起昂贵的皮鞋，鞋尖狠狠碾压在施特林泽瘫软的阴茎上。施特林泽疼得无法呼吸，冷汗浸透了为数不多还堪堪挂在身上的布料。

“继续。他要是昏过去就泼冷水叫醒他。”大臣冷酷地说，他收回皮鞋，残忍无情地看着施特林泽摇摇欲坠的身体，话语中的愤怒化作丑恶的讥讽，“别担心，施特林泽医生。我会陪你直到黎明。”

施特林泽感觉又有人抓住了他的脚踝。他恐惧地颤抖，他开始怒吼，开始咒骂，但那些声音没多久便变成了呜咽和喘息。外面的夕阳甚至还未落下，他不知道自己还能不能熬到下一个黎明。

施特林泽想，如果这个世界存在上帝，那么他一定不曾施舍自己一个目光。


End file.
